


A Snake in the Grass

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Yuri on Ice AU Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: Day 2 of Yuri on Ice Au Week: Hogwarts/Harry PotterSlytherclaw, a dangerous combination indeed........





	A Snake in the Grass

The Snake of Slytherin and The Eagle of Ravenclaw A.K.A. The Slytherclaw power couple of Hogwarts A.K.A. also known to the majority of the student body simply as Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov. 

A lot of people considered having a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw together as a couple was like adding gunpowder into a fire, there would be no stopping it. The result would be explosive, leaving everything charred in sight and embers in its wake.

Their not so odd story started in their first year when both of their classes shared Potions together and Yuuri nearly melted Viktor’s face off when he messed up with one of the ingredients. Thankfully, Viktor’s face did not get melted off but he did end up with singed eyebrows and a more than obvious crush on his partner so, you know, it worked out well for everybody in the end. 

Ignoring every Ravenclaw part in his body, he didn’t hesitate to start pursuing the rather obvious Slytherin boy. 

Yuuri, who was pretty, ambitious, smart, and incredibly dense to Viktor’s flirting didn’t mean to make things difficult. Being Slytherin didn’t automatically ensure confidence in one’s abilities or self but it took him until his fourth year to finally understand that Viktor saw as more than just friends. 

After three years of their friends constantly dropping not-so-subtle hints, the teachers (especially Professor Minako and Headmistress Lilia) hardcore shipping them and Yuuri finally getting it, did these two finally go out on a date in their fourth year. 

Viktor, a soon to be legend when he grew up, had been seduced by Yuuri, an equally talented wizard in his own right. 

The Ravenclaw boy was more than happy to finally go on a date with the shy Slytherin who he had been pining after for years. He took Yuuri to a nice place with Chris’s help, ensuring that the evening went well for both of them. Phichit had even made an effort in making Yuuri look nice that evening, something Viktor greatly appreciated. Yuuri had forgone his shyness, making witty and sassy remarks left and right. Viktor could barely keep up, falling harder for him as the night went by. 

The student body wasn’t really surprised when Viktor arrived the very next day to class hand in hand with a very flustered Yuuri right behind. Nobody really said anything, it was bound to happen, they were just waiting for this two to ‘just kiss already.’

Luckily for Professor Minako and Headmistress Lilla, both of them had won the wager they had with Professor Yakov. Everybody wasn’t surprised by Viktor and Yuuri but Yakov. 

Now unluckily for Yuri Plisetski, he had arrived a year after the whole Slytherclaw thing had occurred. He had heard the about the whole ordeal through Otabek and Phichit.  
Being sorted into Slytherin meant that he had to see Yuuri Katsuki with his boyfriend almost all the fucking time. It didn’t help that the two of them may or may not have semi-adopted the angry prone young man on his first day. At least he had Otabek, the second year Gryffindor, to hang out with. 

At first, he never really got why a guy like Yuuri would be in Slytherin. It made sense for Viktor to be in Ravenclaw, seeing how book smart and cynical he could be. Yuri knew that Viktor could crush anybody who cam 

Besides, Viktor had been more mentor-like to Yuri opposed to the protective nature of Yuuri. Even if Yuri claimed he didn’t like Viktor, there were even (rare, very rare) times where Yuri considered Viktor as an older brother archetype, those were usually when Viktor treated him like a person and not some wizarding prodigy like the rest of the school had. Sure, Yuuri didn’t look like he belonged in Slytherin but don’t let the pretty brown eyes and sweet smile fool you, the boy was cunning as a snake with ambition to boot. Yuri once thought in the beginning that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake with Yuuri Katsuki, he was way too kind to be in Slytherin but boy was he wrong about that. 

He mistook kindness as a weakness. 

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to bear his fangs when a fellow fourth-year Gryfindoor named JJ started picking in Yuri. Safe to say that someone had just happened to charm some spiders to appear in his bed every morning had been enough to steer JJ away from Yuri and his friends. 

“Want me to tell you about what happened to JJ?” Otabek had asked one afternoon during their shared lunch hour. 

Yuri pulled his green and white scarf closer to his mouth, a small smirk forming. He had heard about JJ’s little morning surprise as well about how he screamed, waking up most of the Gryffindors in the process. 

He didn’t necessarily hate JJ but the guy seriously annoyed the crap of out him. He knew a couple of hexes but really didn’t want to risk messing it up or worse. 

“I’ve heard about it.”

Across the courtyard from them were Viktor and Yuuri, being as always, disgustingly gross with each other. Yuuri caught Yuri looking at him, he raised his hand, smiling. That smile could hold all type of secrets. Yuri could feel a chill running down his spine. He blamed it on the autumn breeze that swept through the courtyard but in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn’t it. 

He had a vague feeling that Viktor also had something to do with JJ’s spider problem but he wasn’t really sure. Yuri was starting to understand albeit with some admiration to why so many people thought that these two would be perfect for each other. Brains and ambition took you far, very far. 

These two were a lethal combination. No wonder people stayed out of their way.

Yuri couldn't help but to admire his fellow Slytherin (even though he could’ve easily handled it himself), remembering well not to underestimate him in the future. The Sorting Hat could make mistakes but he certainly didn’t with this one. 

This snake had fangs, just more hidden and always coiled to strike at the opportune moment. 

“You okay?” Otabek asked, tapping his shoulder. “You look pale.” 

“It’s just the breeze,” Yuri mumbled as he glanced at the couple again, Viktor had laughed at something Yuuri said. Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two being disgustingly adorable. “Idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is pretty short. As much as I love Harry Potter, I don't think I did as well as I wanted with this one. Maybe one day in the future, I'll work on it. 
> 
> But hey, if you liked it don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment to tell me how I did.
> 
> Hope you have a great day!


End file.
